Forever loved
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Im new this is my first story, my take on how i would Mal and Natara to fianlly get together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Cause of Death its all EA. **

**Also this fanfic contains information from the latest chapter of Volume 9:**

"**Fire and Brimstone Part 2" so if you haven't played that chapter yet don't read this I wouldn't want to spoil the story for you **

**Also this is this is my first ever story of how I would like Mal and Natara to possibly get together so please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter One – "It's all changing"**

**You are now Natara Williams **

**You stand looking out the window of your hotel room watching the street as people dive left and right down the road, some in a hurry, some taking their time; you watch the people walking down the street, a man on his cell phone arguing with someone he looks stressed and there's two women walking side by side giggling about something, you take deep breathe and let out a very loud sigh, your face remains emotionless while your deep in thought.**

_You don't understand how everything has changed so quickly, kens gone and you miss him a lot, Amy quit her job and you haven't seen her since, you've tried to contact her, called a million times but it seems as if she's just cut herself off from the rest of the world, if you knew how down she was feeling you would've been there for her but since ken died she'd just closed up like a book you couldn't open, in way you knew how she felt, the circumstances were different but you had still lost someone you had once loved in more ways than one, you tired so desperately to get in contact with her but Mal told you maybe she just needed space, to be by herself for a while, you knew he was right you didn't want to tell him and make his ego any bigger than it already was, you could tell Mal missed Amy too but he was too much of a man to admit it but you could tell; working in the precinct seemed so different without her, in fact working for the SFPD was completely different as a whole since Lieutenant Anders took charge, you took no joy in your job anymore; even Kai was quiet and the Crime Lab seemed so empty even though just one person had left and then you couldn't help but think to yourself it's all changing and there's nothing you can do about it! You hated not being in control you were always the logical one, the one with all the answers, the one everyone turned to but this time even you didn't have a clue want to do, one by one all your friends were disappearing and you felt helpless. _

**Just at that moment Mal walked in your hotel room not even knocking on the door first before he entered but you didn't care in fact you didn't even react you just stood still looking out the window, Mal walked up behind you, you didn't even bother to turn around, he placed his hand on your shoulder and slowly you turned to see a reassuring smile on his face, you looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled back.**

**Mal- **"How you feeling"

**Natara-**"I'm okay I guess " **As you say this you take a seat on the couch facing the window and you look up at Mal.**

**Natara- **"What about you?"

**Mal-**"Nah, don't worry about me I'm a tough cookie to break." **Mal said with a cheesy smirk on his face.**

**You smile back giving out a small giggle.**

**Mal- **"I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite, you know get you out of this place for a bit, change of scenery?"

**Natara- **"Yeah I'd like that, Chinese?" **You answer with a big a big grin on your face.**

**Mal- **" Let's roll" **Mal grabs your coat and holds the door open for you as you walk through, you look him in the eyes grab your coat out his hands and stroll out the door, with a roll of his eyes and slight smile on his face he follows closing the door behind him.**

**Chapter Two-"It felt perfect"**

**You are Now Mal Fallon**

**You and Natara sit in an elegant Chinese restaurant, it's traditionally decorated with small individual lamps lighting up each table, the restaurant rumbles with people at tables laughing and joking while you and Natara are sat at a table in the corner as if to be hidden, you both sit eating your meals quietly..well you are Natara wasn't even touching her Mongolian beef, it as her favourite but she just sat staring at it, she looked so down and you hated seeing her like this, you stopped eating and reached over to take Natara's hands, both your arms were spread across the table and your hand met in the middle, she glanced up at you and looked in your eyes as she did a single tear slowly slid down her cheek.**

**Mal-**"Natara, what's the matter I know you're upset about Amy quitting, but I can just tell there's something else bothering you, something a lot deeper that you aren't telling me."

**Natara just looked at you, her face completely filled with pain and sorrow and it killed you seeing her like this you rubbed her hand with your thumb and tightened your squeeze as you continued to hold hands.**

**Mal-**"Nat, please tell me, you know you can trust me"

**Natara took a deep sign and looked down to the table.**

**Natara-**"I just-I just feel so guilty..."

**You look at Natara with a look of confusion on your face.**

**Natara-**"We've been working together for nearly two years now and so much has changed, Ken's gone, Amy's quit her job and won't talk to anyone and I just feel like if I had never have come here none of this would've happened, it could even go even further back than that if...if I...I...if that accident with Shawn hadn't of happened I never would've come to San Francisco and he would've never followed me and got involved with Genevieve and he would've never become the Kraken and had Ken killed because of me; Amy would've never lost the love of her life then become lost herself and I can't help but feel this all because of me...because of me..It's ruined so many people's lives...and it's all BECAUSE OF ME!"

**At that moment Natara yanked her hands away from yours covering her eyes she just broke down crying, so much so that she was struggling to take in breath as the tears fell like an uncontrollable waterfall, people in the restaurant were starting to look in your direction pointing and whispering about what could going on in that once quiet corner, looking round at the people staring at you and Natara, you quickly turned back to her helping her up from her seat, she's crying so much at this point she could barely see though the tears. **

**Mal-**"Come on let's get you out of here"

**Trying to leave quietly without drawing attention to the two of you, you escorted Natara back to your car parked outside and you drove her back to her hotel room. **

**Finally arriving at Natara's hotel you took her back to her room and led her to her couch and sat her down, her eyes now red raw from so much crying, you knelt down and sat beside her she didn't say a word but to your surprise she pushed herself closer to you nuzzling the side of her head into your shoulder, you paused for second but then lifted your right arm around her pulling her closer you both sat in silence for what felt like ages. **

**Mal-**"Nat" **you muttered **

**Natara-**"Hmmm" **Natara answered faintly**

**Mal-**"You shouldn't feel guilty for everything that's happened, it's not your fault, it was Shawn and Genevieve that caused all those things to happen, you did everything in your power stop them both, you're the bravest, smartest and strongest woman I have ever known, you spent every day putting your own life at risk to save others, just think about how evil people you've help put behind bars to make this world just that tiny bit safer, you can't blame yourself, it was their decisions, their actions, no body blames you for what's happened Nat, I know that for fact, don't be so hard on yourself.

**Natara-**"Thank you Mal"

**Natara looks up at you and smiles she looks lovingly deep into your eyes.**

**Natara-**"I'll admit there is one thing I don't regret about coming here" **she says with a cheeky grin on her face.**

**Mal-**"Oh yeah, what's that?" **You ask smiling back in return.**

**Natara-**"If I'd never come here. I would have never met you and if I'm honest I just...can't imagine my life without you"

**You both look into each other's eyes for a while with a slight smile formed on your lips then Natara looks away, again resting her head on your shoulder this time pushing herself even closer to you, you sit there holding her close, as you give out a small sigh sitting there holding Natara as she cuddled up to you like a pillow holding you closer and never letting go, it felt perfect.**

**A few hours passed by and you and Natara lay stretched out across the couch she lay asleep resting her head on your chest, you lay awake unaware of the time or even how long you've been laid awake, you look down at Natara watching her sleep you brush the hair out of her face and gently stroke her soft rosie cheek, you smile at just how beautiful she is and how much love you feel for her in this moment slowly she starts to stir awake taking gentle breaths in and out she looks up at you and smiles.**

**Natara-**"Mal your still here?"

**Mal-"**Well it's kind of hard when your laying on me" **you joke with a charming smile.**

**Natara giggles.**

**Natara-**"No I didn't mean that I'm glad you still here" **She smiles then pauses looking at you with confusion as if trying to remember something.**

**Mal-"**What?"** You ask nervously.**

**Natara-**"I had a dream about you"

**Mal-**"You did?"

**Natara-**"Mmhmm" **Natara says whilst nodding her head.**

**Mal-**"So what happened?"

**Natara didn't answer right away as if taking moment to explain in the right words**.

**Natara- **"I was dreaming about the past, when we were undercover at the couples retreat; and you said you loved me."

**Suddenly you felt a lump in your throat.**

**Mal-**" Well..erm..that's...erm..errr"

**You try to find the words to speak trying to think of something, anything to say that's when Natara interrupted with unexpected question. **

**Natara-**"Everything you said, we never spoke about it after and I never found the right time to ask but did you really mean what you said Mal?

**She looked adoringly into your eyes waiting for an answer, there was nothing stopping you so you just went with your heart.**

**Mal-**"I did, I do".

**Natara took a moment to process what has just been said, for a second you wondered if you'd done the right thing by telling the truth but that thought was cut off as Natara leaned forward, her lips brushing against yours at first you were startled but then you both sunk into the most amazing kiss you had ever had, Natara pulled you close her hand touching the side of your cheek you held her close and squeezed her tightly slowly you both pulled away, Natara looked into your eyes and brushed a lock of your deep brown hair out of you face with the same hand sliding down the side of your face finally touching your chin she smiled you said **

**Natara-**"I do too"

The end


End file.
